Vertical-Cavity Surface-Emitting Lasers (VCSELs) are used for a variety of applications for measuring distance and/or velocity using time-of-flight (ToF) principles. In some applications, it is desired to detect objects at long distances, for example, 100 m or greater. These applications operate the VCSEL device at high current, which results in undesired heating of the VCSELs that limits a maximum power and/or operating temperature of the VCSELs.